Jr Avenger
by CocoaBrown13
Summary: a 13 year old girl escape form the Cube. So the avenger go after her, what well happen.
1. Chapter 1

** Here's my rewriting, enjoy**

Janet / Wasp P.O.V

_Wow that store had a great deal on shoes. _I was walking down the street when I heard a voice"Excuse me miss".

I turned to see a girl in her young teens. She had long dark green hair that was hip lenght and bright green eyes. She was wearing a leaf like green dress **(like tinker bell) **and green anlke boots. She was holding something but I couldn't tell what. She looked pretty, but weird. I mean not many people look like that.

"Yes" I said.

"Well you see, I live with my traveling circus family; this is my costume" she explained. "My family left me at the gas station by accident. I'll called them on a payphone, but it will take them an hour to get here". Her tummy growled "I haven't ate anything since yesterday. Can you please buy me some food. I don't have any money, but I'll play my castaunets for you".

She showed me the castaunets. They were gold, green, and blue. Pretty.

"Sure" I said. She seem so sweet and kind "What's your name?".

"Kimmy" Kimmy smiled "Thank you".

"Come on, there's a cafe over there" We started to walk down the street.

"What's your name?" Kimmy asked me.

"Janet" I said as we walked inside the cafe "Order whatever you want" I said.

Kimmy walked to the cashier "Can I get chicken tender, fries, and a small soda please".

"Sure that will be four dollars and ninety-five cent" I handed the money to the cashier. We sat at a table and strated to eat.

"So where are you going to meet your family?" I asked.

She gulped down her food and answer "At the park."

Then my avenger card started ringing. I should get to the mansion. "Kimmy" I sat up "I have to leave I hope I can see you again.".

"Bye Janet" Kimmy said with a sad face. After I said goodbye I ran to the mansion.

_At The Mansion_

I got my costume on and flied into the meeting room when I heard Hank and Tony arguing "No Tony, I'm not doing this" Hank yelled.

"Come on Hank, she dangerous that why she was in prison at the Cube"

"What did do to get lock up in a top prison she 13 year old" Hank yelled at Tony.

"What going on here?" I asked.

"Tony and Hank are fighting about a prisoner that escaped the Cube, she was spotted in the city" Captain America explains.

"The Cube locked up a 13 year old" I said

"Yes" Captain said "But it didn't say why she was locked up. All we know is she was hit with gamma rays and controls the elements."

"She controls the elements?" I asked

"Yes" Tony said "She controls plants, earth, water, and air" Tony type on the computer "this is what she looks like" Tony showed a picture of the same girl I had lunch with.

"Kimmy!" I said that louder than I meant too. "Wait you know who she is" Tony and Hank said at once.

"Oh well…" I stuttered everyone was looking at me "I had lunch with her."

"Didn't you think it was weird she had GREEN HAIR" Tony yelled.

"She said she was in the circus; anyways I think she at the park that where she said she was going."

O.k. Avenger let go" everyone left except Hank followed. "You guys go ahead I'm not going to make a 13 year old go to jail" Then he went to his lab.

Tony, Thor, Black Panther, Captain America, and I were going on the mission. Hawkeye was visiting his sister and Hulk was blowing off some steam somewhere. As I flied I thought about Kimmy. _Was I going to take her to jail? She seems so nice. What did she do that was so bad?_

Kimmy P.O.V

_ Wow the park is amazing!_ The trees, the plants, and the lake are great. I sat on a swing. To bad I have to leave the town. Can stay in a town to long of they will find me. I started to hum and swing. Then I saw Ironman and the avengers coming "oh no!" I ran into the trees. I'm not going to the Cube. I hate the Cube. I didn't do anything. I started a strong wind to keep them away.

Janet/Wasp P.O.V 

"What's going on?" I yelled. A strong wind was pushing Thor, Ironman, and I away.

"I think it's your 'little buddy' giving us a gift" Ironman said. Ha ha very funny.

"What strong wind, I can't get by" Thor said.

"Ironman" Black Panther said. He and Captain were on the ground. There was no wind down there. "Captain America and I will distract her, maybe the wind will stop."

Black Panther and Captain America ran up to Kimmy. The strong wind stop, Kimmy ran near the pond. Kimmy moved the water to Captain America and Black Panther legs and feet. Then the water turned into ice. While they got out of the ice, Kimmy ran to the street.

No One P.O.V

Kimmy ran through the streets. She was close to the docks, but then Captain America got in front of her and Black Panther behind her.

"Come with us Kimmy, you got nowhere else to go" Captain said.

"You're going to make take me back to the Cube" she said lowering her head "I never going back!" Kimmy yelled, and then she clutched her fist. Captain America and Black Panther feet sunk into the Road. "Again with the feet" Captain said trying to get out of the road.

"Sorry" Kimmy yelled. When she was gone there feet were out of the ground.

Ironman, Thor, and Wasp (in her small form) followed Kimmy. Thor flied neared Kimmy and graped her by both of her risk. Thor landed and hanged Kimmy so her feet were off the ground. "Let me go!" Kimmy screamed.

"Good job Thor" Ironman said "See, she is dangerous" Turning to Wasp. Then all of a sudden Kimmy's hand burst into flames. Thor let go of her and she jumped into the ocean.

"Well she has come up for air sometimes" Thor said.

"Kimmy can stay down there for a long time" a voice said. We turned to see Nick Furry. "She can breathe underwater" he said standing next to Ironman.

"Furry I have a question" Wasp said changing to her normal size "What did she do to get locked up in the Cube?" she asked.

"That classified information" Nick Furry said.

"She didn't do anything all day" Wasp said.

"All you need to know is that she dangerous" Furry said "You also said the Hulk was dangerous, but he wasn't evil" Wasp said the she jump into the ocean.

**Ok this is it. If please review and I'll update soon. Sorry if my grammar is bad. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter 2, hope you enjoy**

Janet/Wasp P.O.V

I swam down where Kimmy was. When she saw me she was shocked. "Janet?" Kimmy said. She can talk underwater too, man is that cool or what. "Grap my hand, if you do you can breath underwater too".

I graped her hand and felt a rush of air. "Cool, so Kimmy why were you locked in the Cube?" I asked.

Kimmy looked said. "I didn't do anything. I was in a science lab with my mom and dad; they were scientist testing gamma ray. There was a gamma explosion. My mom and dad died, but I got powers. I was only nine years old" tears came down her eyes "HYDRA kidnap me and trained me to use my powers. I tried to escape, but it never worked. Then SHIELD attacked HYDRA and a guy in a purple mask and costume captured me and took me to the cube. I escape during the big breakout." she explained.

"So you were kidnap by HYDRA" I said "Come on I'm not letting them take you to the cube" Kimmy smiled and we both swamed up to the surface.

No One P.O.V

When Wasp and Kimmy got back to the docks there clothes were dry.

"Wasp you were down there for ten minutes, what happened down there how did you capture her" Ironman said.

"She came with me without a fight and she not going back to the cube. Kimmy didn't do anything wrong".

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked (He and Black Panther got out of the road trap).

Wasp explained what happen "See" Wasp turned to Nick Furry "Kimmy doesn't need to go to the cube".

"Where we'll she go. She can't go to an orphanage with her kind of powers"

"Kimmy can stay with us, she can be a Jr Avenger or something." Wasp said.

"She a little bit young to be fighting villains" Thor said.

Kimmy put her hand on her hips "I'm turning 14 in three week" Kimmy said "Plus I kind of beat you guys".

Ironman thought about it "I guess she can stay, does she have any family?" he asked Furry.

"Not any that we know of" Furry said.

Ever one look at Kimmy "I don't know any other family member exect in Europe and Japan." Kimmy said.

Wasp smiled "So it's settle, Kimmy you are now a Avenger." she said.

"Cool" Kimmy said.

In the shadows the Grim Reaper was listen to the Avenger and Nick Furry conversation. He turned on his communicator "Reaper to Hydra, the Avenger have her" He said.

"Well get her back, hail Hydra" a voice said from the communicator said.

"Hail Hydra" Reaper said leaving.

Kimmy P.O.V

Wasp gave me a tour of the mansion, this place is big. ". . . and this is your room" Wasp said. We walked in a room with a wooden dresser with a wall mirror, the wall was a calm color blue. There was a meidum size bed, and a night table with a clock radio. The room was pretty.

"Cool" Kimmy said "So what am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well it summer so all you have to do is trained and help out, then when school starts you can go" Janet said.

"Ha, me go to school with my green hair." I said. People will think i'm a freak. "Well we'll find a way" Janet said. We walked to the meeting room. Two people there that I didn't know. One was a green giant and the other one was a man in a lab coat.

"Who the green hair girl" the giant said.

"This is Kimmy, she is now a avenger" Ironman explained what happened.

"So Tony, what did you say about her being lock up for a good reason" the lab coat guy said .

"Don't rub it in, anyway Kimmy this is Hank also know as Antman" I waved. Then Ironman pointed at at the green giant "and this is the Hulk" I waved. So this is the Hulk I heard stories of him in the cube.

"Where's Hawkeye" Ironman said. then the door open and a guy in a purple costume came in eating a bananas.

"What's he doing here" I said. He locked me up in the cube.

"Do I know you?" He asked biting his banana.

"You took me to jail." I said.

"You have to be specific" Hawkeye said.

"How many green hair 13 year old did you take to jail?" I said.

Hawkeye was about to say something but Wasp started talking "Hawkeye this is Kimmy she is an Avenger" she said.

"You guys know she was a Hydra agent right" Hawkeye said.

I stomped my foot "They kidnap me" I yelled then put my hands on my hips "weren't you locked up in the vault" I had a smirk on my face.

"Touche" he said.

At the end of the meeting I washed my dress and took a bath. I put my clothes back on. I went downstairs where Janet was waiting for me. She had a big smile "Kimmy I think we should on a shopping spree."

**Ok so what do you think please R&R. Sorry if it short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here my next chapter, I don't own any thing but the story and Kimmy.**

_Janet/Wasp P.O.V_

"A what" Kimmy said shocked.

"Well you need some clothes and other things, plus we can get our hair done" I said.

"My hair is a mess and I do need some clothes" she said "ok." We got in my car and drove off.

When we came back Kimmy's hair was in a long Indian braid. She was wearing jeans, a denim jacket, and a light green shirt with a rose on it. "Well" I said "What do you think?" we started walking to her room.

"Not bad, it was fun" Kimmy said putting her new clothes up.

"Cool, oh yeah" I gave her an avenger's card "This is your."

She looked at the card "Thank you Janet."

"Your welcome, don't forget you have training tomorrow at 11:00 am. Good night" I said going to the door.

"Good night" Kimmy said.

_Kimmy P.O.V_

At 11'o clock, I was in the training room. I was wearing my leaf dress; everyone was there. "Ok Kimmy were going to test your fighting skills" Captain America said "Hand to hand combat, no powers, you will be fighting Hawkeye" this will be fun.

"You have to dodge his arrow too" Ironman said. They wish me good luck and went into a control room.

"You ready?" Hawkeye said

"are you?" I said. A siren ranged and Hawkeye stared shooting arrow. I dodge them trying to get closer and closer. Then he hit me with an arrow on my right leg and froze it in ice. "Cold" I said, I tried to pull it out but I couldn't.

"Got you, I win" Hawkeye said.

"Don't be so sure" I said, I kicked the ice with my left foot and broke free. I ran up to him and kicked him. Hawkeye was down on the ground. I graped his bow and arrows. When he got up I started laughing "Not so tough without your bow and arrows" I threw it to the far corner. "You ready" I asked.

After 10 or 15 minutes I finally beat him. I was happy but I was hurt and I had burses.

"Are you hurt?" Hawkeye asked.

"My ankle is sprained and I have cuts and burses, I'll be ok" I said.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Antman asked.

"I'm ok" I said.

"But your ankle sprain" Hank told me.

"Really I'm ok, I just need some sun, Wasp can you help me get to the rooftop please" I asked. Wasp helped me up to the rooftop.

Wasp and I got to the rooftop of the mansion. There was a pool. I sat down on a pool seat. "Why did you what to come up here" Wasp asked.

"I always absorb the sun light and energy to heal myself and boost my energy" I said. My cuts and burses were healed and there was no more pained in my ankle.

"Wow that is cool" Wasp said.

"It come in handy" I told her.

I got out my castanets and began to play them.

"Why do you have those" Wasp asked me.

"My mom is from Spain, she showed me how to play them" I explained. "I never leave anywhere without it. They remind me of my mom" I started to played them again.

"Wasp I think I need a super hero name" I said.

"Yes you do, how about nature girl" Wasp said.

"No" it didn't seem me.

"Rose?" Janet suggested.

"Maybe," I said "but it sounds like a name, plus I'm wearing green".

"Where did you get that green dress?".

I shrugged "After the expolsion, when I woke up i was wearing it"

"Well anyways, we'll think of a name"

After 5 minutes of talking, Thor came up to the roof. "Wasp an army of Hydra agents are attacking the city" he said.

"Ok, Kimmy you stay here and recover" Wasp told me. I nodded; I'm ok not going to fight Hydra. Wasp shrunk and flied away. I walked downstairs, everyone was gone. I got an apple from the kitchen and walked to my room. Suddenly the lights went off. The house lights came back on, but they were red.

"JARVIS what is happening?" I asked. JARVIS didn't answer. "JARVIS" I yelled again.

"Computer malfunction" JARVIS said. I got worried, what happening? Just then I heard an evil laugh "Well, well if it isn't the little pain" a voice said.

I turned to see the Reaper "What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Can't I come and see one my students" he said. I started remembering the training at Hydra, it was hard. "You had so much potential being a top hydra agent" he pointed a dart gun at and shot it in my arm "such a waste" he said. I started to feel woozy. I dropped my castanets and fainted.

_Janet/Wasp P.O.V_

"That was weird" I said, the Hydra left.

"We didn't even fight them" Captain America said.

"Well maybe they were scared" Hawkeye said "We have beaten them before" he said.

"Chickens" Hulk muttered

"Well whatever the reason, there gone, let go home" Ironman told us.

When we got to the mansion all the lights were red "Someone broke in" Ironman said running to JARVIS and started typing.

"Where's Kimmy" I asked we looked for Kimmy, but she wasn't here. I was on the staircase; I saw Kimmy's castanets on the floor.

"Avengers come look at this" Ironman showed us a video of what happen when we were gone.

"We got help here" I said.

"We can track her if she has her card" Ironman told us. What are they going to do to her?

_Kimmy P.O.V_

"Ahhh, my head hurts" I said waking up. I got up and looked around, I was in a cage. I saw a puddle of water; I tried to use my powers put I couldn't. "Why can't I use my powers?" I asked myself. Then I noticed my hair, it was black not green anymore. What has happened to me?

**cliff hanger what do you think. Please R&R, i what you reveiws**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi here my next chapter, I don't own any thing but the story and Kimmy.**

_Kimmy P.O.V_

My hair was black like before I got my powers. I looked at my refection in the water puddle, my eyes were brown too. I look like myself again again, no green and no powers. A HYDRA agent pass by my cell "Hey! What am I doing here?" I yelled at the gaurd.

He grabbed his walkie talkie "Sir she's awake".

"Bring her in" a voice said in the walkie talkie.

The gaurd called for a couple of other gaurds to help him. They open my cell, two of them grabbed my arm. I tryed to kick them, but the other one grabbed my legs. I tryed to strugle out, but I couldn't. They walked me down the hallway.

_Janet/Wasp P.O.V_

"Have you found her yet?" I asked Ironman.

"No, not yet" he said "Don't worry, she has power".

"Don't be to sure" Black Panther told us showing a empty dart needle.

"Black Pather and I found two serum in it." Hank explained "One is a sleep serum, the other is a temporary serpress gamma powers" he said.

"I have the location, let go".

_Kimmy P.O.V_

The three HYDRA agent took me to a large circle like throne. Next to a throne was Reaper and Black Widow. On the throne was the life sucking HYDRA ruler, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. "Well well if it isn't little Kimmy, I heard you join the Avengers".

I growled at him "What do you want, what did you to me?" I yelled. I tryed to move, but the hydra goons chain me to the floor.

Stucker walked toward me "I want your youthful energy". He grabbed my arm with his red satin hand and started absorbing. I felt weak, I couldn't stand. I fell to my knees. My hands were on the ground kepping my upper body up. Feeling weaker and weaker, my hands slip and I was on the ground trying to keep my eyes open.

Finally Strucker let go of me "Your gamma powers makes you energy very strong and powerful. When I absorb your energy, it makes me faster, stronger, and younger".

I tryed to scream but I didn't have the energy "Reaper take Kimmy to her new sun room" Strucker command "Widow, Kimmy hair is becoming green, give her the anti-gamma after she regains her energy".

Reaper had to carry me to my cell. I had a bad headache and a red hand print on my arm from Strucker's metal hands. Black Widow was behind us with a greenish blue liquid.

Reaper place me in a jail cell. I was on my knees, tired and hurt. The cell looked like the other one except this on had a bar window on the roof. The sunlight hit me, my energy came back. Feeling better than ever, i was about to attack but Widow gave me a shot.

"Ouch," I looked at my hair. The bits of green in my hair was gone. "You know that hurt" I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me muttering brat under her breath. "Your not so great yourself, witch" I smirked. she gave me a 'I want to strangle you' expression; I get that alot here.

She took the needle out of my arm and muttered a few more things about me being a brat. "Can you at least tell me what that stupid shot is doing to me" I asked getting up.

Surprisingly, she answered "I take away you powers for a little while, so you won't escape". Widow closed my cell door "Strucker going to absorb your powers eveyday and let you heal yourself so you won't end up in a coma or worse. She ordered a guard to watch my cell.

I layed on the cot "Oh, what fun".

_Wasp/Janet P.O.V_

The Avengers land the jet a few miles away from the HYDRA base "What's the plan?" I asked Ironman.

Ironmanm finish scaning the base "This base has about two thousand gaurds more or less in there" he explained "Hulk, Thor, and Black Pather create a distraction while the rest of us look for Kimmy".

"I'll help with the distraction" Captain America said.

Ironman nodded "Ok, lets go".

Ironman, Antman, Hawkeye, and I found a small back door with three gaurds. Antman and I were in are mini form.

Then we heard Hulk roar not too far away. The gaurd hesitated, but ran toward the nosie.

As we walked inside, I though about something "Do you know where Kimmy is or which way to go?" I asked Ironman.

Everyone looked at Ironman "No and no."

_Kimmy P.O.V_

I layed on my cot looking at the sun. Then I looked at my hair, no trace of green. I got up and jumped to the bars on top of my cell. I reached my hand through the bar and felt around, all I could feel is metal which means I'm above ground. I hear water, a tide coming in. I'm on a island or a beach.

I hear footsteps coming, I sat back down and watched the HYDRA goon pass by. Then something blasted him from the back. Ironman, Antman, Wasp, and Hawkeye walked up to my cell.

"Did you really have to blast him, Tony?" Antman asked "He was walking away."

"Haven't you heard of steath?" Hawkeye joked as he unlocked my door.

"It's no problem. Anyways, we have Kimmy safe and sound" then Ironman looked at my hair and eyes "sort of."

Everyone looked at me stunned. Wasp touched my hair "What happened?"

I told them about the anti-gamma serum "You should have been here ten minutes, they gave me another dose." I'm totally useless.

Ironman put the gaurd in the cell "Come on, we have to go help Cap and the rest of the Avengers with HYDRA, Black Pather told me that they are attack the throne room of the base."

I though about when the guards took me to Strucker "I think I know where that is." I ran down the hallway as everyone followed.

I showed them the throne room. A battle between four Avengers and a bunch of HYDRA agents was taking place. The rest of the Avengers joined in the battle.

Captain America shield himself from an attack "A little late for the party soldiers."

I looked around, no one attacked me. I was just standing there watching. Next to a knocked out HYDRA agent. I see Strucker and Reaper next to each other about to leave.

I grabbed a gun from the unconscious goon and shot it at Strucker. Reaper saw me and block my shot with his scythe. He ran up to me and put my hand behind my back and push me to Strucker. Reaper laugh "How about a snack before we go."

Strucker grabbed my arm "This time, I'm not holding back." I started to feel weak again like before, but this time there was pain. I felt paralzed, weak, pain. The pain was unbearable.

Wasp saw me "Kimmy" she yelled.

Strucker let go of me, as well as Reaper. I fell to the ground unable to move. It was hard to breath. My eyes felt heavy and I was tired.

Ironman, Wasp, and Antman came to my side. Antman felt my throat "Her pulse is faint."

Wasp panic "What can we do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do."

I couldn't believe they were saying I was going to die. My eyesight became bury and the sound of talking became faint. I pass out thinking this was a sucky way to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi here my next chapter, I don't own any thing but the story and Kimmy.**

_Wasp/Janet P.O.V_

"I don't think there's anything we can do" Hank tells me.

I looked at Kimmy. She was laying on the ground, clothes torned tattered, eyes half open, her breath became slow and heavy.

I shaked my head in disbelief "No, she can't die". I looked at her face. She looked wrinkled and old. Her hair was black and grey.

Ironman and Hank saw tears down my eyes "Come on" Ironman said getting up "We still have HYDRA agents around us."

As soon as we stand up the earth begain to shake. Everyone stop fighting "What's going on, earthquaker?"

"JARVIS scan the area. We're not under a fault line or even near one." Ironman as well as everyone else tryed to watchout for falling parts of the roof.

Suddenly the floor begain to brake and large green vines pop out. Some of them grabbed HYDRA agents, holding them in the air.

Regular size vines wrapped around Kimmy like a mummy. I ran up to Kimmy, tying to take off the vines, but it rewrap itself. The vine pull her underground.

"What's going on? Who doing this?" I asked the Avenger who grouped around where I am.

"Couldn't it be Kimmy?" Black Pather said.

"No," I looked at the floor uncertain "It couldn't be."

Captain America saw Strucker and the Grim Reaper "Strucker is getting away."

The ground stop shaking and begain to sink and out came a giant unbloom flower. The flower open and Kimmy walked out.

Kimmy's hair was green again. Her face was plush and pink. She was wearing a bright red rose petal dress with a very layer tutu. She was barefoot. Kimmy's eyes were glowing green and her face was angery.

Kimmy walked off the flower and pass the vines holding HYDRA agents. Each vine she pass would go away, but not before tying the agent up.

Kimmy walked pass us. She didn't even glance at us. I walked up behind her "Kimmy, your ok, your alive."

Kimmy doesn't look at me, she keeps her glowing eyes on Strucker "Sorry, my name's not Kimmy, it's Scarlet." I was confuse.

Strucker looked horrified. Reaper attack her, about to chop her head off.

Scarlet push me out of the way. A part of the floor came up and protected her. Then a strong wind push him back to the wall. Reaper tryed to move, but the wind was too strong.

Scarlet smiled. She trap Reaper in a ball of wind. She grabbed the large air ball and threw it out of the building.

As that was happening, Strucker ran off. Scarlet saw him "Your not getting from me that easy" she said. Then she sank underground.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Don't know, but Strucker getting away" Ironman said "come on."

We ran after Strucker, but he was too far away. We couldn't catch up.

As we turned a corner. We saw Scarlet with Strucker wrapped in a vine. She was talking to him "Do you remember me? Everytime Kimmy got mad I pop in. I didn't kill you because she didn't think it was right, but now ..." Scarlet smile "I don't care."

The vines tighting around Strucker.

"Kimmy don't" I yelled.

Scarlet looked at me. She turned to Strucker "I'm going to let you go." She left his hands and feet tied up and push him to us "here."

Captain America walked up to Scarlet "Who are you, really? First you say your Kimmy, now your Scarlet."

Scarlet looked at us with her glowing eyes "Before Kimmy got her powers, she had multiple personality disorder, I'm here other personality. My name is Scarlet. I usually come out when she super mad or stress out. I'm her darker side, but I only try to protect her."

"Is it me or does 'I come out when their angry' sound familer" Hawkeye said nugging his head to the Hulk.

Scarlet walked up to Hawkeye "Before I let Kimmy take over, I need to do one more thing." She did a turning kick at Hawkeye "that's for locking us up." Then Scarlet close her eyes and pass out. Captain America caught her.

Ironman looked at Strucker "JARVIS, contact Nick Fury. Tell him we have a present for him."

**Almost done with the story. Please reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi here my last chapter, I don't own any thing but the story and Kimmy.**

_Kimmy P.O.V_

I woke up, startled. Where am I, I looked around to see that I'm in a hospital. I was hooked up to a machine.

"You ok?" a voice said. I turned to the door to see Wasp.

I smiled "Janet! Where am I? What happened?" I was so puzzled, the last thing I remember was dying. Wasp told me what happened and about Scarlet.

I put my hand over my mouth shocked "I've forgot about Scarlet."

"You know you have multiple personality disorder"

I nodded "Scarlet is stronger and more powerful than me; so I been told. Though she there for me in here own way." I got up wearing a hospital gown "Can I leave?"

"The doctor told me you could leave as soon as you wake up, but the dress Scarlet wore withered away when we took it off, but the doctor said you can keep the gown."

"Yah the dress was made from plants and flowers."

We walked outside the hospital, I stop "Wait, I'm going to try something." I concentrate and vine wrapped around me like a mummy. The vines came off and I wasn't wearing the hospital gown.

Wasp looked at me "Wow"

I was wearing a strapeless pink petal dress with a brown pocket belt. I was still barefoot, but a vine wraped around each leg. Orchids were place in my long wavy hair.

Wasp smiled "New costume, nice. Good time to change cause we're going to the mansion."

At the mansion, we celerbrated my (and somewhat Scarlet) sucess capturing Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.

We had pizza and soda. As we ate there was a knock on the the door. We opened the door to see Nick Furry.

Furry looked at me "Kimmy, we want you to join a new SHEILD team."

"What?" I asked.

"SHEILD created a team of young teens with superpowers, and we want you."

"but I'm already on a team" I explained.

Ironman step in "Yeah, she is an Avenger."

I thought about me being an Avenger. I'm young and inexperince, plus this might be good for me. "Alright, I'll join."

Everyone looked at me. "Are you sure?" Wasp asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I think this will be better for me."

I gave my my Avengers card to Ironman, but he gave it back to me "Keep it, you will always be an Avenger."

I thank him and turned to Janet "Promise to vist."

"I will" she told me.

I pack my stuff and headed to the door. Furry was out there, waiting for me "So, where am I going."

"New York."

**That my last chapter. Also if you didn't guest it, Kimmy is going to join the Ulitmate Spiderman. Might write a story about that. Anyway that's it for the story, hoped you enjoyed it. Please reveiw**


End file.
